Field
This disclosure relates generally to a retractable vehicle step which is movable between a retracted or storage position and an extended position and can increase safety to a user.
Description of the Related Art
It is commonly known to add a running board or similar fixed stepping assist to the side of a motor vehicle, especially to a vehicle with a relatively high ground clearance. However, these fixed running boards and other stepping assists have had several drawbacks. First, a fixed running board is often too high to act as a practical stepping assist and is therefore not very effective in reducing the initial step height for the vehicle user. In addition, when using a relatively high running board, the user is likely to hit his or her head while climbing into the vehicle cab. Furthermore, a fixed running board often extends a significant distance from the side of the vehicle, and can be a source of dirt or grime that rubs onto the user's pants or other clothing as the user steps out of the vehicle onto the ground surface. Such a fixed running board is also frequently struck when the owner of an adjacent parked vehicle opens his door. Finally, a fixed running board or step reduces the ground clearance of a vehicle, and can be damaged or torn off entirely when the vehicle is used for off-road driving.